Smile
by Srta Flah
Summary: O que aconteceria com Draco Malfoy se Ginny Weasley quisesse se vingar de te-lo pego na cama com Gabrielle Delacour? Como Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger? E o que Harry Potter tem haver com essa historia toda?


Finalmente a guerra acabara, mais nem tudo sai como esperado, Harry Potter nunca mais voltou depois do fim da guerra, nem ao menos procurou Gina, Ron e Mione, assumem enfim o amor entre os dois e começam a namorar, Draco assumiu tudo o que tinha feito, mais foi absolvido, pois contribuiu e muito na ordem da fênix. Cinco anos havia se passado, e hoje Gina estava com 22 anos, trabalhava de auror no ministério, e comprou um apartamento para ela morar sozinha, pois não agüentava mais conviver com Fleur na mesma casa, nesses cinco anos Gina começa a namorar com Draco, a família Weasley não gostou muito da idéia, mais depois de tanto tempo de namoro acabaram se convencendo que podia dar certo a relação entre eles.

Num certo dia, Gina resolve fazer uma visita para Draco, sai mais cedo do trabalho e aparata dentro da Mansão Malfoy, como Draco, não estava no primeiro andar da casa, Gina segue para o quarto onde ele deve estar, ao chegar encontra a porta semi-aberta, e quando empurra esta para entrar, ela vê uma cena que a deixa chocada: Draco Malfoy estava transando com Gabrielle, que tinha virado vizinha dele não fazia muito tempo, ela apenas empurrou a porta com tudo fazendo esta bater na parede com tudo, e por pouco fazendo os dois caírem da cama, tamanho foi o susto, Gina apenas disse uma única frase:

-- Por que você fez isso?

Ela desce as escadas correndo pega sua bolsa que tinha ficado em cima do sofá e aparata em sua casa.

**Quando você me deixou pela primeira vez, **

**eu queria mais, **

**Mas você estava transando com a vizinha **

**Por que você fez isso?**

Já havia passado duas semana deste o dia do flagra, e Gina não tinha se recuperado totalmente, não que ela amasse Draco a tal ponto de não viver, mais ela já tinha se acostumado com aquela situação cômoda para ela, durante aqueles cinco anos sem preocupações, ela tinha aprendido a se manter firme em Draco, pois isso não sabia como agir, nunca tinha se sentido sozinha daquela maneira. Gina tinha pegado férias no trabalho e a única coisa que fazia era comer chocolate e dormir, para não ter que encarar ninguém, pois ela não sabia como reagir.

**Quando você me deixou pela primeira vez, **

**Eu não sabia o que dizer**

**Eu nunca estive sozinha daquele jeito**

**Eu apenas dormia sozinha o dia todo**

Quando Hermione ficou sabendo que Gina estava de férias por causa da traição ela resolve fazer uma visita para amiga, ao chegar na casa de Gina, percebe o estado em que a amiga se encontra pela situação da casa, estava totalmente uma bagunça, ela entra e encontra Gina deitada na sala, assistindo televisão e comendo chocolate.

-- Oi 'miga.

-- Ah, é você mione.

-- Credo até parece que não gostou de ver a amiga.

-- Claro que gostei, mais não to muito animada ultimamente.

-- Pois eu tenho uma ótima idéia que vai te ajudar.

-- Qual?

-- Vingança!

-- De quem?

Hermione se senta no sofá e Gina faz o mesmo, Mione começa a enrolar Gina, mais esta não agüentando mais de curiosidade, explode:

-- Fala logo, mulher, ta me deixando louca.

-- Eu tenho um amigo que acabou de chegar de viagem e assim que eu contei a historia pra ele, ele deu a brilhante idéia de você se vingar do Malfoy.

-- Como?

-- Eu ainda não sei direito, mais toma uma banho se arruma, enquanto eu arrumo essa bagunça pois daqui 1:30h. o teu irmão e esse nosso "amigo" vão chegar.

-- O.K.

Gina vai para seu quarto toma um bom banho coloca um vestido rosa champanhe frente-única, amarra os cabelos, e vai para a sala a qual encontra irreconhecível.

-- Mione o que você fez na minha sala?

-- Bom eu só limpei e arrumei ela do jeito que precisamos.

-- Mais o que vamos fazer com mapas, planos de ataque, e armadilhas.

-- Oras se vingar do Malfoy.

-- 'Miga ele é só o Malfoy, agente não 'tamo indo pra uma guerra.

--Malfoy e Guerra são praticamente as mesmas coisas.

-- Se você diz,

Não demorou muito e Ron e o "amigo" chegaram, assim que Gina viu quem era a "pessoa" correu e o abraçou.

-- Quanto tempo, meu Deus mais você mudou muito está mais alto, mais forte e principalmente mais bonito.

-- Que isso Gina, você que se tornou uma linda mulher, mais linda do que era a 5 anos atrás se isso é possível.

-- Cara para de xavecar a minha irmã, você veio aqui para ajuda-la na vingança.

-- Tudo bem.

Então os três começaram a ter idéias, Gina não podia falar nada que já era mandada a calar aboca, depois de quase uma hora que eles estavam falando besteiras demais, e Gina não conseguindo interromper, ela sobe em cima da mesa de centro e grita:

-- CHEGA!!!!!!! CALEM A BOCA!!!!!!

No instante seguinte não era ouvido mais nenhuma voz dos três.

-- Vocês três tão pensando que eu quero matar com ele e destruir o mundo é? Você só falam besteiras, vamos fazer do meu jeito.

-- E qual é o seu jeito?

-- Você verão, agora venham comigo.

Gina pegou sua bolsa e saiu da casa, com os três a seguindo, ele seguiu de a pé para a casa de Malfoy que não ficava muito longe dali, no meio do caminho encontraram três vagabundos, os quais Gina deu uma boa quantia de dinheiro e falou o que eles deviam fazer.

Os sete ficaram escondidos atrás do muro em construção, esperando Malfoy sair da casa, assim que ele saiu que virou a esquina e passou em frente a um galpão abandonado, os três vagabundos correram até ele, roubaram a carteira e as chaves da casa, e bateram o suficiente para ele cair no chão, os vagabundos, entregaram a carteira e as chaves para Gina e foram embora.

-- Você três agora vão entrar na casa do Malfoy, acabar com o projeto que ele vai apresentar hoje a noite, destruir a casa, e irem embora, enquanto eu,vou ajuda-lo.

Os três não entenderam muita coisa, mais apenas obedeceram Gina e foram até a Mansão Malfoy.

**Eu estava tão perdida naquela época**

**Mas com uma ajudinha dos meus amigos**

**Achei a luz no fim do túnel.**

Gina seguiu até o galpão e encontrou Malfoy ali, um pouco machucado, e o ajudou a se levantar e foram até uma lanchonete que tinha ali por perto. Entraram, pediram um café e sentaram para poderem se acalmar.

Eles começaram a conversar e Draco explicou que estava saindo para passear, quando três vagabundos, a assaltaram.

-- Coitado Draco, mais você ta bem? Não quer ir ao médico?

-- Não precisa. Gina eu queria te pedir desculpa sobre aquela cena que você viu.

-- Não precisa se desculpar, já passou agora somos amigos.

-- Eu não te dava valor, mais depois que te perdi percebi que eu não sou o mesmo sem você, as coisas começaram a dar errado, nada mais na minha vida, as idéias foram embora da minha cabeça, meus amigos não falam mais comigo, você é a única que se importa. Estou tão sozinho sem ninguém.

**Agora você me telefona**

**Para poder choramingar e se lamentar,**

**E tudo só porque você está se sentindo só**

-- Calma não chora, vai pra casa e descansa, mais primeiro lava o rosto que você está com uma aparência péssima.

Draco se levantou, e Gina começou a rir, ela não se segurava, tirou um vidrinho de laxante do bolso e colocou todo o conteúdo, dentro do café dele, mexeu bem, guardo o vidrinho, ai rindo, olhou para trás e quando viu que ele estava voltando, segurou um risada, quando ele sentou na mesa e tomou o café.

-- Melhorou Draco?

-- Sim.

Gina olhou para Draco que estava triste e revoltado ao mesmo tempo, por um momento sentiu um peso na consciência, mais depois pensou melhor e deu um sorrisinho, afinal ela só estava dando o troco.

**No começo, quando te vejo chorar,**

**Sim, isso me faz sorrir**

**Sim, isso me faz sorrir**

**Na pior das hipóteses, eu me sinto mal por um momento**

**Mas depois eu apenas sorrio**

**Eu sigo em frente e sorrio**

Draco continuou a falar sobre como a sua vida estava horrível sem Gina, até que resolve falar:

-- Gina, agora que eu te vi, volta comigo, eu não posso viver sem você.

-- Draco, eu...

-- Por favor volta.

-- Você não significa nada pra mim, só quero sua amizade.

**Quando você me vê, **

**Diz que me quer de volta**

**E eu te digo "você não significa nada"**

**Não, não significa nada**

Draco não disse nada, apenas que ia ao banheiro, lavar o rosto, mais Gina sabia que era efeito do "remedinho", e começou a ir, ela então se lembrou da outra parte da vingança, e começou a refletir que antes de namorar com Draco, ela não era tão vingativa assim. Até mesmo durante o namoro ela era normal mais depois de tudo ela ficou muito mal.

**Eu não conseguia parar de rir**

**Não, simplesmente não consegui evitar**

**Veja, você estragou minha sanidade**

**Eu estava bem mal**

Mais com a ajuda de seus amigos ela estava dando a volta por cima, enquanto isso na casa de Malfoy, os três, já tinham destruído a casa inteira, e trocado o filme de apresentação de um projeto por um desenho animado, eles então destruíram os banheiros da casa, não sabiam o porque daquilo, mais se Gina falou era melhor fazer.

**Eu estava tão perdida naquela época**

**Mas com uma ajudinha dos meus amigos**

**Achei a luz no fim do túnel.**

Draco voltou do banheiro pagou a conta e falou que ia embora, pois iria trabalhar daqui a pouco, Gina foi para sua casa e Draco para a sua. Assim que Draco entrou na casa, viu tudo destruído, correu até seu quarto e viu que o projeto ainda estava inteiro, de repente sentiu uma forte dor de barriga, correu até o banheiro e este estava destruído, pegou o projeto e foi direto para a casa de Gina. Draco entrou desesperado na casa de Gina.

-- Draco o que foi?

-- Não sei, alguém entrou e destruir a minha casa.

-- Calma.

**Agora você me telefona**

**Para poder choramingar e se lamentar,**

**E tudo só porque você está se sentindo só**

Gina abraça Draco se controlando, para não rir.

-- Preciso ir ao banheiro.

Draco corre para o banheiro, e volta soando frio. Senta no sofá e começa sentir mais dor do que antes. Gina pega uma toalha e começa a secar o rosto dele, mais ele corre de novo pro banheiro, e dessa vez volta chorando, Gina abraça ele tentando consola-lo.

Draco depois de melhorar um pouco pega sua maleta, e vai trabalhar, enquanto Gina vai comemorar com seus amigos a vingança, ela vai o caminha inteiro sorrindo e cantando, ao chegar no restaurante, encontra os três sentando conversando animadamente.

-- Gina que bom que veio.

-- E vocês achavam que eu não ia vir?

-- Pode ir contado tudo pois ainda não entendemos nada.

Gina então contou todo o plano, mais rindo do que chorando, e quando chegou ao final se lembrou da melhor parte.

-- E agora os sócios dele devem estar assistindo o desenho animando em vez, do projeto.

-- E você não se arrependeu nem um minuto?

-- Bom sim, mais já passou agora eu só quero curtir o verdadeiro homem da minha vida.

-- E quem seria?

-- Para de ser bobo, é lógico que é você, o primeiro e único homem da minha vida Harry Potter.

E eles se beijam iniciando assim um namoro de um modo bem divertido imagino.

**b ****No começo, quando te vejo chorar,**

**Sim, isso me faz sorrir**

**Sim, isso me faz sorrir**

**Na pior das hipóteses, eu me sinto mal por um momento**

**Mas depois eu apenas sorrio**

**Eu sigo em frente e sorrio**

-- Senhor Malfoy o que significa isso?

Como Malfoy estava de costa para a televisão não viu o que tinha virado o projeto dele.

-- Bom, esse é o meu projeto, e então os senhores aceitam ser meus socios?

-- Faça-me o favor, eu não tenho tempo pra perder com crianças, até nunca mais.

E eles saem deixando Draco sem entender nada, quando Draco se vira, para ver o porque do projeto dele não ter sido aprovado, ele vê um desenho animado, e um personagem falando:

-- EU SÓ ME FODO NESSA MERDA!!!!!!!!!

_**THE END...**_


End file.
